


Make Me Wanna Do Things That I Shouldn't

by TowardstheUnknownRegion



Series: Hannigram smut fics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Hannibal is 40, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Mpreg, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Possessive Hannibal, Student Will Graham, Teacher Hannibal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, will is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardstheUnknownRegion/pseuds/TowardstheUnknownRegion
Summary: Will glanced down once more at the pregnancy test. He felt the sweat pouring of his forehead. He was a senior in high school and he was already pregnant. Luckily, graduation was only a month away so he wouldn’t have to quit school if he started to show. An abortion was out of the question. How could he take care of this baby and work. He could do this on his own. He’s practically been on his own since his dad is always drunk and missing. Will wouldn’t dare tell the father.





	

Will glanced down once more at the pregnancy test. He felt the sweat pouring of his forehead. He was a senior in high school and he was already pregnant. Luckily, graduation was only a month away so he wouldn’t have to quit school if he started to show. An abortion was out of the question. How could he take care of this baby and work. He could do this on his own. He’s practically been on his own since his dad is always drunk and missing. Will wouldn’t dare tell the father.

_ No no no no no please. What am I going to tell Hannibal? _

Hannibal was his 12th grade english teacher. The man constantly oozed charm and sophistication. It was only a matter of time before will fell head over heels for him. 

_ And every other senior _ , Will thought bitterly to himself. He was surprised he held Hannibal’s attention as long as he had. Will felt that Hannibal was the only teacher he could talk to. Hannibal was constantly challenging him and recommending books to read so they could have conversations about them during lunch or after school. This caused them to spend a lot of free time with each other. 

One day after school while Will was describing his opinions on  _ Paul's Case by Willa Cather,  _ Hannibal grabbed Will by the scruff on his neck and kissed him. Will responded by climbing onto his lap while continuing to kiss him. The feel of Hannibal's plush lips on his quickly made Will and addicted to the feeling. Hannibal pulled back hard.

“We can’t.”

“Why?”

“You’re my student.” Hannibal replied as he ran his fingers through Will’s curls. “ And you’re 17. I could get arrested if we continue and get caught”

“I turn 18 next week. This can be my birthday present. Please Hannibal.” Will said as he grinded his hips onto Hannibal's groin. Hannibal let out a low groan. He inhaled deeply and bucked hips into Will’s rear. He felt pleasure resonate through his body.

“Will, I don’t have protection and I’m almost positive you’re not on contraceptives”

Will whined lightly.

“Do I have to beg? I will if you need me to” Will whispered in Hannibal’s ear. 

“Please Daddy. I’ll be a good boy. I’ll be  _ your  _ good boy”

Hannibal grabbed Will's hips in a hard grip and yanked him harder onto his lap. He stood up and wrapped Will’s legs around his hips and walked them to his desk. He wiped his desk clean and dropped Will on to it. He ripped Will’s clothes off and brought their lips back together.

“Since you begged so nicely I’m going to give you what you want.”

He spat on his fingers and began to quickly prepare Will. He needed to get into that boy as soon as possible. He had always had feeling for Will. Ever since his first day of class and was only encouraged by their conversations. He quickly fell in love with his brilliant mind with lust as it’s companion. Now that he had his needy boy on his desk begging to be fucked by him, all the self control he had evaporated. He needed his boy and he needed him now.

“Beg one last time my beauty. Tell  _ Daddy _ how much you want him. How badly you need him” he said as he slowly began to zip down his pants.

Will looked at Hannibal through the curls that fell in front of his eyes. He  coyly put his finger in h is mouth and lightly started to suck his fingers. He then dropped his hands to his nipples and started to tease himself. Hannibal took himself in his hand and stroked himself as Will gave him a show. He was able to use to spit and precome as lube.Will groaned out in desire and finally answered him.

“Please Daddy. I need you. I always wanted you but not I need you. I need you to fuck me… hard” Will whispered. 

Hannibal finally had enough. He shoved his hand into Will’s curls with one hand and lined himself up with the other. He teased Will by rubbing head over Will’s hole. 

“You’re such a naughty boy Will. And after this you’ll only be satisfied by my cock in you.”

Will screamed out in pleasure as he felt Hannibal give a hard thrust. Hannibal grabbed his legs put them on his shoulders. He grabbed the edge of his desk and used it to propel his hip into Will. He made sure to aim for his prostate every other thrust. 

“You’ll be filled with my seed Will. Only mine.” Hannibal's accent started to get thicker with pleasure. He tipped Will’s neck to the side and added a bite with every rough thrust.

“You constantly teased my. Every day i’d watch you talk to other students. Showing your brilliance off to others. Your mind is mine William. And now your body is mine as well” He put his arms around Will and brought them chest to chest. He slowed down the force and speed of his thrusts. He then put his lips close to Will’s ear.

“I knew from the first moment I met you, you were special. And every conversation I had with you only proved it. So imagine my frustration when I  **_see you flirting with Matthew Brown_ ** ” Hannibal said as he growled those last words out. His anger caused him to suddenly speed up again. He watched in fascination at how Will’s hole clenched around his cock. It sucked him in and covered him in a tight velvet heat. 

“But he could never be what I need. I’ve always need you. I watched you everyday in your suits. Talking to students, to teachers. I never thought you’d look at me the same way I looked at you because you're so above me” Will confessed with a cry. He looked into Hannibal's eyes through the tears threatening to fall out. “All I ever wanted was you.”

Hannibal crushed the boy in his arms. “ I am yours.” He put his hand on Will’s cock and started to jerk him in time with his thrusts. Will cried out and came in Hannibal's hand. Hannibal was squeezed by Will and suddenly filled his boy. He shoved himself further into Will, subconsciously trying to fill Will’s womb with his seed. 

After he finished coming, Hannibal collapse on Will. He laid his chest on Will’s and closed his eyes. They sat in silence for a moment. Hannibal still in Will. The only sound was panting from the both of them. 

Moments later Hannibal slipped out of Will and reached for the tissues he pushed on the floor. He wiped and tucked himself back into his pants. He glanced back at Will and felt a wave of lust resonating throughout his whole body. 

On his desk was a freshly fucked Will, completed with Hannibal’s cum oozing slowly from his hole. He felt the urge to force it back inside. He cleaned Will with a tissue but only the cum that spilled out. He wanted to keep any remaining seed inside Will. He grabbed Will’s clothes and started to redress him. 

Hannibal suddenly sobered up and realized he just slept with his student. AN underage student. With no protection.

“This cannot happen again Will. I suggest you take a morning after pill since you’re  young to have a child and I’m a teacher who could get arrested.While I do not regret this I feel that this was a lapse of control for both of us.” 

Will was suddenly filled with embarrassment and dread. His first time with someone and he was rejected. Will grabbed his backpack and ran straight for the door. He ran all the way home and collapsed on his bed in a fit of tears. 

His dog Winston jumped on his bed and started to lick his face. Will cuddled Winston and tried to forget all about Hannibal.

Now Will is staring at a very real, very positive pregnancy test and at a loss what to do. He knew he should have taken a morning after pill but lost motivation for school after his unsuccessful time with Hannibal. Or Dr. Lecter now. It’s been a month since he’s seen Hannibal. He avoided the man at all costs. He even started to ditch class to not see him. Will would still do his homework, he’d just have someone else turn it in. He couldn’t bare to see him. But in a month he wouldn’t have to see. He would graduate and move somewhere more affordable than Baltimore and start a new life. For him and his baby. He could do it. He would have to tell his dad his was pregnant when he starts to show but he could do it.

 

_ A Month Later _

Will had finally graduated and was ready to leave. He told his dad he was pregnant and that if they moved to Florida they could afford to live there and raise Will’s baby. His dad was a mechanic but he could easily switch to boats since he used to work of them in Louisiana. 

He already had a ultrasound. He found out he was having a boy. Leave it to Hannibal to give him a boy. He only saw Hannibal once and that was at the graduation. They passed each other as Will was leaving. Hannibal still looked like nothing changed. It was as if to him, that night never happened. That shattered Will’s heart into pieces. All he had to do was pick up his diploma from school and he leave. Leave Baltimore behind.  _ Hannibal behind. _

Will walked into his school and straight to the office. Inside he saw his friends Matthew Brown and Beverly Katz chatting as they waited for the counselor to give them their diplomas. 

“Hey guys” Will said as he walked to them. They both turned and their eyes were immediately on his stomach.

“ WILL YOU’RE PREGNANT!” Beverly shouted. Matthew’s eyebrows were raised in surprise. Will shuffled his feet and looked down.

“Yes,” Will replied. He looked up with tears in his eyes. “I’m moving as well” Beverly ran and hugged Will. 

“Keep in touch Will, please” 

“Of course Bev. My number is the same. I’ll text you the address so whenever you’re in Florida you can stay with me.”

They talked for a little more and got their diplomas. They walked into the hallway. They stopped when Bev hugged Will again.   
“I have to go. Don’t forget about me Graham. I also am the godmother of your child. Call me at least once a week” 

“Of course Bev.” Will hugged her and felt sadness. He was leaving his friends behind. He felt like a coward for leaving but he knew he needed a fresh start. “See you soon”

Beverly left Will and Matthew alone. As they watched her leave they started to walk to the entrance of the school together. 

“If you don’t mind me asking. Who’s the father?” Matthew asked. He stopped walking and looked once again at Will’s bump.

“I can’t tell you Matt. People will get in trouble” Will murmured while shuffling his feet. The subject of the father always made him anxious.

“It was Dr.Lecter. Wasn’t it?” 

Will head shot up and looked at Matthew in surprise. 

“How could you….. Please don’t tell anyone. It didn’t end well. He rejected me.” Will plead with urgency. He grabbed Matthew’s arms and gripped hard. Will’s reaction confirmed his suspicions.

“It’s ok. I would never do anything to hurt you. I always kind of knew. Whenever you guys were together you looked like you were in your own world. Also you always were with him lunch and after school. It was only a matter of time.” Matthew said as he moved to take Will’s hand in his. 

“I’ll be here for you Will. That’s what friend are for.” He said with a smile. Suddenly a door opened and foot steps filled the hallway interrupting their moment. They both turned and saw Dr.Hannibal Lecter. Will’s heart began to thump in his chest. He felt like his body would shut down any second. His eyes immediately went to Hannibal's face. Hannibal’s eyes were focused on his hands still in Matthews. 

“Mr Brown. Mr Graham.” Hannibal said in greeting. His eye’s moved from their hands to their faces. “Congratulations on your graduation”

“Thank you Dr.Lecter. Well I have to be going,” Matthew turns his attention to Will “Please call me.”

Will smiled and pulled Mathew in for a hug. “Of course. See you later Matt.” Matthew turned and walked away. Will nervously turned to Hannibal.

“Dr.Lecter”

“Mr.Graham can I talk to you for a moment”

“Of course Dr.Lecter” Will followed him into his classroom. He was glad they were using formalities. He doesn’t think he could handle hearing his first name. He walked to his old desk and heard Hannibal behind him locking the door. He heard footsteps walking closer to him.

“How have you been Will?” Hannibal kept a safe distance between himself and Will.

“As good as I can be Dr.Lecter.” Will suddenly felt arms on his waist and felt lips on his ear.

“Call me by my name Will.” Hannibal whispered in Will’s ears.

“As good as I can be Hannibal.” Hannibal brought Will’s hip close to his and rubbed his groin on his rear.

“I can’t..I….Please..” Will gasped out. Hannibal pressed his chest to Will’s back and cupped his jaw, bringing their lips together.

“Will..Please”

“ _ Daddy please _ .” 

He spun Will and crushed their mouths together. Hannibal felt something press against his abdomen. He felt a bump. Hannibal pulled away and stared at Will’s bump.  _ He’s pregnant _ . Will watched as Hannibal suddenly turned angry. 

“ **Were you not going to tell me. Was I ever going to know or was I supposed to be left in the dark about his forever. Am I even the father? Or is it Matthew Brown”** He gripped Will’s shoulders and shook him once. Tears rushed down Will face. Will looked at Hannibal and saw something he’d never thought he’d see. His face was filled with anguish and sorrow. The man usually had a mask. He now saw every emotion Hannibal felt on his face.

“No.” Will pushed Hannibal off of him. “You don’t get to you to make me feel bad. The last person who fucked me was **_you,_** ” he yelled in his face. “We did something and I had to take responsibility for our actions. I didn’t want a man to tell me to get rid of my baby moments after making him. And i’d never have sex with Mathew especially since I am in love with you BUT IF I DID HE WOULD HAVE BEEN A MUCH BETTER FATHER”

Hannibal froze after he stopped talking.

“He? We’re having a boy.” Hannibal started to smile. “You are in love with me. Why did you avoid me?”

“Of course I’m in love with you but I couldn’t bare to see you after you told me to forget what we did.”

“We couldn’t. We should have waited. Waited for you to be an adult and not my student. I should have had more control. But I could never predict you. I loved you from the moment you opened your mouth and showed my your brilliant mind. Forgive me Will for all my faults and mistakes. Leaving you and neglecting you is one. But our time and our son will never be one.” He brought Will’s hands to his lips. “I love you William Graham. And nothing would please me more than to be by your side, raising our beautiful child.”

“Damn it Hannibal I need time. But I love you too.” 

“All the time you need my love.”

 

_ Five Years Later _

 

“Honey are the kids ready to go. School starts at 8:30 and I have to be at work by 10.” Will asked as he saw Hannibal walk into the kitchen. 

“They are in the car waiting for you my love.”

“Ok let’s go.” Will said walking towards the front door. Hannibal's caught Will by his hips and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Miss me already?”

“Will every second away from you is spent in unbearable pain.”

“Well then you’re lucky you married me. Otherwise I would have run away with Matthew Brown,” Will said with a giggle as he saw Hannibal bristle. He immediately started to suck a love bite below Will’s collar. 

“You are never going to let me live that one down are you.” Hannibal said as he continued to kiss Will’s neck.

“Maybe i’ll change my mind after two more kids.”

“ I’ve already given you three.” He brought their eyes to meet. “ I will give you whatever you need. I always take care of my boy.” 

“ And I will always need my daddy”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and going on this journey with me. Practice makes perfect. Sorry for any errors. I don't have a beta and once I write its hard for me to go back and read it again. I am trying to avoid finals if you can't tell. Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. <3


End file.
